Stupid Best Friends
by geekgirl01
Summary: Style Kyle doesn't do it because he has been in love with Stan since before he can remember. Kyle does it becuase he is his best friend. Stankyle Bad summary. Please R
1. Not Becasue he was in Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park etc. Don't sue me please!**

"Ok where is he?" a very annoyed looking Kyle asked a very drunk looking Bebe as soon as he entered her house. She had thrown an end of the school year party that everyone had been invited to, which included his stupid best friend. Kyle Broflovski had had no intentions of going to this lame attempt for Bebe to get laid until Stan had called him, sounding exceedingly drunk and begged his russet haired best friend to come over, that the party was just a bunch of melvins without him.

Hearing Stan's voice, Kyle had come. It didn't matter that he had been in love with his best friend ever since he could remember. It didn't matter that Stan had been going on and off with Wendy for a very stormy five years now and always turned to Kyle for solace, often times earning Kyle a warm hug, and on one occasion, a kiss on the cheek. That wasn't the reason he came. He came because he was Stan's best friend and had to look out for him.

When Bebe just tried to grab his cock, the Jewish red head dodged her and walked into the next room with little trouble, keeping his eyes peeled for a midnight head towering over most of the other heads until it occurred to Kyle that his friend was probably upstairs barfing his brains out. He headed for the stairs.

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes after passing several closed bedroom doors with moaning in them until he found the nearest bathroom. He almost sighed with relief when he gazed upon two black heads kneeling at the toilet, one plunged deep into it, the other just standing by, watching and waiting. Wendy looked up at him with an annoyed look of relief slowly forming into her features.

"Thank God you are here. Stan won't shut up about 'Where's Kyle, where's Kyle' and now that you're here I can get back to the party and look out for my own friend!" She immediately hopped up from her crouching position and strolled out of the large bathroom, leaving Kyle and Stan to themselves.

The raven haired teen rolled his head weakly to face his Jewish friend and smiled. "Thanks for coming man…I was about to give up on this lame party…I love ya man…"

Though Kyle was beyond annoyed and more than a little worried about his best friend he smiled. "I love you too Stan…" For a split second his chest hurt, but he suppressed the feeling like he had for years and helped his weakened friend up to his feet. "Can you make it home alright or should I stay with you?" he asked, getting down to business.

Stan's eyes lit up with fear, "No! My mom would kill me if I came home like this! Take me to your house!" he begged, staggering and grabbing at Kyle's sleeve in desperation. Kyle shook his head, "No dude, my mom would have a stroke if you came over like this…" He took a moment to ponder on his alternatives, and then decided. "Let's find a room for you here, kay?" That way you can sleep it off and walk home in the morning."

Having no better ideas, Stan agreed and walked down the hall with the assistance of Kyle, who knocked from time to time on a seemingly empty room. All were occupied. Fuck. He sighed and chose a door at random, turning the knob and peeking into the room.

A couple of girls shrieked from somewhere in the corner and a naked blond young man looked over first in irritation then in all smiles. "Hey guys, are you here to join in the fun?" Kenny offered, gesturing to the unseen girls. Kyle rolled his eyes. "No dude, Stan is trashed. I need a place for him to sleep this off. Would it be ok to use this room?"

Kenny took a quick look at Stan then saw Kyle's pleading eyes and groaned, "Doesn't look like you're gonna give me an option. Ok, looks like he needs it more than me anyways…" He hopped off the bed butt ass naked and stretched an arm out to the corner, "Come my angels, we may retire at my humble abode where none shall disturb us!" As he walked out the door, still naked with three young girls in tow, he turned back to his friends. "Give a kiss from me, Kyle. Good luck with everything," he said with a wink and closed the door behind him.

"What's he talking about Kye?" Stan mumbled as Kyle laid him gently onto the comfortable queen sized bed. The red head could feel his face heating up. "I don't know man. Kenny being Kenny I guess…"

Kyle sat down on the other side of the bed and gazed into his best friend's drunken sapphire eyes until they began to tear. Stan commenced with sobbing. Kyle rolled his eyes and rubbed Stan's back, trying to make him feel better. He wished immensely that his best friend knew what this did to him, that it killed him to see him in any state but happy, that it killed him that Stan was with Wendy, that he wanted to wash away his tears with kisses. He wished, but he knew better. No, he would stand by like always and be the strong one that his over emotional friend could lean on.

After a long while Stan stopped shaking and calmed down long enough to doze off. Kyle knew better than to go to sleep as well. Stan could roll over in the night and drown in his own puke if he wasn't careful. Instead, he took his chances and sprawled out next to the teenage drunk, propping his head up with an arm and gazed down at his sleeping form.

An hour or two went by and he could hear that the party was breaking up. He decided he needed to do something to keep himself awake. He decided to talk to Stan. He was passed out drunk. What could be the harm?

"I can't believe you, you asshole. Come to a party and get drunk and expect me to look out for your sorry ass. Jesus, do you think I am some kind of pussy you can just push around?" He sighed, knowing he _was_ a pussy and his friend _could_ push him around. He smiled manically, gathering up his courage. "Dude, I wonder what you would think of me if you really knew me. I wonder what you would think if I told you I have wet dreams about my best friend and can't look at a girl _or _another guy because it makes me feel guilty. I wonder what you would think if I told you I love you and I mean it more than anything I have felt in my life…"

Fear surged through him for a moment as Stan stirred and put an arm around his friend's chest. Then calm. His friend was way out of it. He smacked his lips a couple of times and Kyle could smell his alcohol polluted breath as he whispered to himself, "I love you too, Kye…" Then he was gone again, gone into his world of unconscious sleep.

Big, immense tears welled up in the Jew's eyes. Stan was doing it again; mumbling foolishness in his sleep, making his best friend's heart skip a beat, making his chest well up with that uncontrollable sweet hurt once again. Stan did this once in a while when he was deeply asleep, but it didn't mean anything. He was drunk.

Those tears fell in swift streams down Kyle Broflovski's cheeks and he tried to control the urge to weep and risk the chance of waking Stan. The raven haired sleeper just clung more tightly to his best friend. Kyle put his face into Stan's hair to muffle his silent sobs.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I have figured out that I cannot write a story without making Wendy seem antagonistic and I am sorry. It's just that she is in Stan and Kyle's way to being together so therefore in my mind she **_**is**_** antagonistic. I will write a good story about her one day to make up...but not today. lol ****But really, she is pretty mean spirited to Stan in the show so I work off that too.**

**I would like to add more chappies to this story but I would like some input! **_**Please review**_**, perhaps with suggestions on where I could go with this. I haven't decided if this is going to be an angst fest or just really, really sappy…hmmm**


	2. Piss Puke and a Drunken Promise

**I just want to start off by thanking everyone for the reviews I got already! Wow I am so happy, I grinned like a man woman! Lol. Thanks again everyone! And special thanks to "TK no Jutsu" who put in a lot of helpful remarks! That will definitely help me later on!**

* * *

Kyle awoke with a start. When had he fallen asleep? Trying to regain his blood pressure to normal, he rolled over to check on Stan. His friend wasn't in the bed. The Jewish teen leapt from the bed as if it were on fire. "Stan, where are you?!" he rasped, trying to focus his eyesight in the darkness. He saw a door ajar and quickly glided into the next room.

Stan was asleep next to the commode, resting his cheek on the smooth cool porcelain of the seat. His clothes were sodden with vomit. Kyle sighed with relief and then crinkled his nose in disgust. The room smelled awful. He scratched his ass as he moved toward his raven haired charge, assessing his next moves. The clothes would have to come off.

He propped Stan the best he could against the wall and unbuttoned his friend's shirt, gently removing it from his shoulders as he worked. A bead of sweat formed on his brow when he moved to the soggy jeans, unbuttoning the pants and slowly unzipping the zipper, making sure nothing got caught. After a struggle he had the foul jeans off and crumpled in the farthest corner of the large bathroom with the shirt. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in hopes not to gag. Stan's boxers reeked of piss.

"Ok man, I'm gonna have to take off your boxers. Just stay still…" he whispered into the unconscious young man's ear. He carefully gripped each side of the waist band and tugged them down his friend's long legs, blushing scarlet as he did so. What a guy does for love…no matter how painful or embarrassing. He wondered how many times Wendy had done this same motion then choked a little. He decided to keep his mind to himself and to the matter at hand.

"…Kyle…" Stan murmured, struggling to regain consciousness, "…Know you…Love…Kyle…" The Jew's blood froze, but he kept his cool and found a towel in the closet to wipe the rest of the foul smelling puke from his friend's face. He decided talking was a good sign and tried to talk back. "Yes Stan, I know you love me. Shit dude, this time hit you hard. You shouldn't drink so much. It could hurt you…"

Stan shook his head furiously in his stupor, "No…Kyle loves me…Kyle…"

He couldn't help it. Kyle's heart pounded and his eyes soften as they went in and out of focus from the blurry mess forming in his eyes, "Yah dude, Kyle loves you…"

Stan's eyes snapped open and he lunged his face violently into his best friend's, grabbing his chest as he did so. His eyes closed again gently as he kissed Kyle's lower lip. Tears were streaming constantly now from the Jew's eyes. He pulled back at a rate so as not to alarm his ebony headed companion. "Dude, you're drunk…"

Stan shook his head again, "Love you…" He wouldn't let go of his crimson headed prisoner, who was shaking.

Kyle's eyes were squeezed tight in attempts to stop off the flow of his tears. "Why…are you…fucking with me? Do you really know my secrets? You are drunker than hell and I hate it…Why can't you want me sober?"

"Love you…Kye…"

In the back of the Jew's head, an old saying ran on and on,

_A drunk man's words_

_Are a sober man's thoughts…_

Likely. He wiped his face off with the towel and wrapped it around his babbling friend so he wouldn't get cold and picked him up to take him back to the bedroom. "You are never drinking again…never," he murmured into the incompetent's ear as he laid him down and pulled a cover up over him, "This is the last time I do this for you…" He knew that one was a lie. He knew he would be there the next time Stan got drunk, or broken up with, or hurt, or anything really. That's what best friends do, even best friends who are in love with their best friends. He decided he needed a plan.

"You know what we should do, Stan? Go to the beach or something…just the two of us. That would be fun, right dude? That would be a great way to spend our last summer before college. No Cartman, no Kenny, and especially no Wendy!"

"Fuck Wendy…"

Kyle smiled broadly, not even considering that his friend _could_ mean it another way, "Yah, fuck Wendy!" He rubbed the boy's black hair playfully. "Now you just gotta promise. Promise me, Stan, that you will go with me to the beach this summer and leave Wendy behind."

"Promise…"

Kyle grinned. He had trapped him. Stan _had_ to go with him now, even if he was drunk when he promised. Besides, he owed him big time for this. Kyle fell asleep with the first real smile he had worn that night. Maybe this summer wouldn't be a blow like summers always were. Maybe it would be fun. Maybe he would tell Stan everything. Maybe Stan would share his feelings. Maybe not...

* * *

**Sorry the chappie is so short. I think I have written about three different plots for this one before I decided. I love all of your thoughts about where the story could head but of course I can't tell you what I have decided. Also, thank you, gman2006 for your suggestions. **

**I know it wasn't as angsty or sappy, but I am getting somewhere, I promise! ; **

**Review and tell me what you think so far! I would really appreciate it!**


	3. A Mother's Rage

**Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far! I really appreciate it! I was thinking about the last chappie and you know, I was going to have Cartman beat the shit outta them until I figured out that would be totally random and I'll probably have to save that for a diff story. ; lol I think it would be a very fun fic to write! If anyone does write one like that dedicate it to me! lol**

Kyle was roused when he felt tense jerking. He groggily opened his sleep filled eyes and almost smiled lustily at his bed partner before remembering himself. "Dude, where's my fucking clothes?!" Stan yelped out on a panic, "I didn't do anything I would regret if I remembered did I?!"

The Jewish red head arched an irritated eyebrow at his panicking friend, debated on whether to make up some story or not, then decided he had gone through enough for one weekend and that he would be let off the hook with the truth. "Other than barfing and pissing yourself all fucking night and leaving me to clean up after you, no. You fucking did not do anything you would regret, thanks to me! And…"

Before he could spout off another smart-ass comment a pair of muscular arms engulfed him and his friend's body pressed itself firmly against his own. "Thanks Kye…" Stan whispered through the teen's gingery curly hair. Kyle just hoped Stan couldn't feel the way his heart was pounding as he hesitantly reached around him and took him in a similar embrace. "Hey, what are friends for, dude?"

The moment quickly slipped away as the two guys pushed each other away and went to retrieve Stan's clothes, which were now wrinkled, as well as sour and slimy. Kyle just shrugged the fact aside and let Stan borrow his jacket after he had wiped the nasty jeans clean the best he could. "That'll have to do until you get home I guess…"

The walk home was warm and nice as the sun shined happily upon them, enhancing Stan's massive headache. "Dude, I may barf again from the pain…" Kyle just crossed him arms and kept walking. "Serves you right, and if you do, barf in the other direction. I have had enough Stan liquids on me to last a life time!"

Though he could think of one liquid he had always secretly wanted that he would never get tired of…

"Oh yah, we are going to the beach, Stan, you promised."

Stan cocked his head towards the Jew. "What are you talking about Kyle?" The inquisitive look almost hurt Kyle's feelings but he decided he wouldn't remember anything after being plastered like that either…not that he ever had. No, he would probably always be the goody-goody one when it came to drugs and alcohol.

He rolled his eyes anyway. "Last night you promised you would go to the beach with me this summer since I took _such_ good care of you, and I'm holding you to that promise, just you and me."

Stan smirked. "Sure, I would go…except it'll never happen! Dude, we don't even have a car, much less the cash!"

The red head grinned in return. "Dude, my dad is a lawyer; he'll spot me since I'm going to college in the fall. And the car thing, renting one is probably the best solution. All we need is to get some swim trunks!"

Stan's head ached a little more at the thought of going to the beach. His girlfriend would kill him if he left her on their last summer before she went off to college…really kill him.

"Dude, you know Wendy would have a shit fit! There's no way…" he finally admitted to his best friend. He knew the face he was going to get before it even came. A slightly blushing pout turning itself into a fake grin as soon as it could. That was his best friend, the guy he knew backwards and forwards…

"Yah, ok…I guess we could just hang out around here…it was only a thought…" the red headed Jew said through his grinning teeth before the boys stopped in front of his house, making Stan ache a little in his chest. He hated hurting his best friend's feelings, but Wendy seriously would have him castrated. Kyle turned away from him and headed towards his door where he unlocked it and strolled inside.

Stan watched as the heavy front door groaned shut. Then he heard Mrs. Broflovski…

The raven haired young man could not force himself to follow his route on home as he listened to her howls of outrage through the door and all the way to the street where he was. "Kyle Broflovski, young man, where have you been all night? You smell like cheep beer and piss! I can't believe you, of all people to be out at all hours doing Moses knows what! You are supposed to be a role model for your little brother!"

Stan could barely make out the mumbled apology from his best friend before the angry mother went on.

"You are going to a large university in the fall! That is going to take a lot of responsibility and discipline! If you can't show a little now how are you going to in college? You are grounded! Now go up to your room and think about this!"

Kyle's face was beet red from embarrassment as he trudged up the stairs and made his way into his old room. At least he hadn't invited Stan inside. He would probably have laughed at him for being grounded at eighteen. He slumped over into his bed and laid quiet for a few seconds before hearing Stan's voice, much to his horror.

"Mrs. Broflovski, it's my fault…Kyle just watched out for me last night! Please don't take it out on him! We even made a plan to maybe go to the beach this summer if it's ok with you and Mr. Broflovski, to keep me out of trouble…I'm very sorry to get Kyle mixed up in this…"

The Jew thought he was going to die, and he wasn't sure of what; embarrassment or happiness. Did Stan really mean it? Depression overtook him. His friend was just saying that to get his pussy ass out of trouble…

**I got grounded when I was eighteen. Lol My mom was a lot like Kyle's before she got remarried. I hate that I haven't put any more angst in it. I love angst. ; Suffer men suffer. Lol**

**Please review!!**


	4. Alcohol is bad, mmkay

**Sorry it too me so long to write a new chappie. Major writers block for a week or two. ; Thanks for all the reviewsI have gotten! It means a lot to me that someone out there like what I write. I have to say, I like this chapter. And I hope you like it to!**

* * *

"Woooooo! Ya, dude….this is it!" Stan yelled in slightly drunken ecstasy. Kyle couldn't help but smile back at his best friend, who was currently slouching on his shoulder and spilling booze down his favorite shirt. True, Stan was drunk…again…but this was a special occasion. It was happening in the morning.

When Stan had told his best friend's parents about the beach idea a couple of weeks ago, it had caught their attention and _the_ Sheila Broflovski had actually agreed to let her son out of her sight for two whole weeks. It was a miracle and it was happening. Not only was it happening for the young Jew, but it was happening with his best friend. His grin broadened.

"Kyle, cummon man, I've never seen you drink…relax and enjoy yourself a little…" A wavering bottle was pushed into the red head's direction. Kyle glanced down at it and shook his head. He tried not to look into Stan's pleading eyes; if he did he might fall for it. He decided to try the caretaker technique that always worked for him.

"Dude, if I get drunk, who's gonna look out for everything…" _for you_…

As if reading his best friend's mind, Stan gave Kyle a crooked grin. "Ok ok ok, how bout this? If you chill tonight and party with me, I won't take another drink of alcohol. You won't get caught by _your mother_ cause we are here at my house and you can just sleep it off and we can leave in the morning, no worries!"

Emerald eyes met sapphire ones.

Kyle pondered on the suggestion for only a moment before deciding. "Ok dude, but I'm not drinking much!"

-

"Just can't get any better than this ya know? Outta high school hell and goin' to college in the fall and going to the beach and goin' with you…" Kyle had to pause for his hiccup.

"I loved high school…" Stan mused, nodding his head to some unheard beat in his head. Kyle snorted.

"Duh, you were like…what? King of everything? You even had the hottest girl in high school…even if she was a bitch…" Stan threw a hateful glare in his best friend's direction when he dissed his girlfriend, then relaxed again, "Suppose yur right…"

Kyle smiled then, "And I was a big nerd…"

The raven haired young man looked taken aback. "Dude, you were on top with me! We had everything! AND the teachers had hard-ons for you…you coulda got away with murder if you wanted! And you did on a few occasions…"

Kyle looked over at his friend with watery eyes. "The only reason I didn't get the crap beat outta me was cause of you Stan…"

"And the only reason I kept my grades up was cause of you Kye…I love ya man…"

The familiar phrase made Kyle's head twitch a little in his drunken stupor before he turned away and whispered hatefully, "No you don't…"

Stan cocked his head sideways in attempts to understand the mumbling. "Whaddya say Kye? I couldn't hear ya."

"NO YOU DON'T!!!"

The voice rumbled throughout the house and left Stan in a dazed mess. "Of course I do, man. Whatareya talking about?" Even though he was drunk he could feel he was getting uncomfortable. Maybe it was a bad idea to let Kyle drink so much on his first go…

Tears welled up in the Jews eyes, making them sparkle even greener than usual. "I hate it when you say that…you say it in your sleep sometimes too and I hate it. You don't love me Stan so shut the fuck up. I'll kill…"

"Dude, ya I do. You're my best friend. How could I not…" Stan tried to calm his shaking distressed friend down a little bit as he scooted closer and put a caring arm around him, "We're going to the beach tomorrow, just me and you. It'll be a blast."

"You don't love me. You don't love me. You don't love me the way I love you…" Kyle sobbed into his hands.

Stan pulled back a little and grinned inquisitively. "What are you talking about Kye? What do you mean?"

The miserable looking Jew rolled his head to the side facing Stan. The side of his face was stained and smeared with red and wet and his eyes were swollen. "You don't love me, Stan. That's what I mean. You don't think about me all the time. You don't want me first. You don't see my face when you sleep. You don't smile to yourself when someone mentions my name. You don't wanna hold me and kiss me. You don't wanna fuck me, Stan. You don't love me…the way I love you…"

Stan's eyes widened in disbelief but he tried to laugh anyway. He made a mental note to never let Kyle drink again. "Dude, you've had way too much to drink…let's put you to bed…"

Stan took Kyle in his arms and tried to help him off the couch. Kyle willingly accepted the closeness and held on tighter as the two boys heaved themselves off the couch and began making slow progress up the stairs. Kyle snuggled his face into the nape of his best friend's neck.

"Will you always reek of cheep booze when you let me get close to you?" he mumbled and tried to kiss along the neck he was snuggling to.

Stan dropped his best friend onto the stairs and glared down at him in outrage. "You are not queer, Kyle Broflovski! You are my best friend and you are drunk and horny! I AM NOT queer! I am your best friend!"

Kyle smiled up at him with half closed lids, "Is that what you told yourself that night at the end of year party when you tried to kiss me, too?" He hobbled himself up right to look straight into his best friend's eyes, forcing the sapphire gaze to break away from his own.

"Fuck. You. You lying piece of shit." Stan left his friend on the stairs and went up to his room and locked it.

* * *

**Review please! It gives me more incentive to write. lol**


	5. Making Decisions

**Sorry this chappie took so long for me…again. The inspiration was there, the ending for this chappie was not. It took a long time to write an end for it…; I have to say writing this has been an enjoyment...**

* * *

Kyle stumbled over a branch on the trail to Stark's Pond. He felt like he was sobering up, but the tears stinging his eyes in the night made it harder for him to continue on. He was almost glad it was summer or he probably would have frozen to death. He rethought the glad part.

The Jew's nails dug into his palms as he reminisced on the hours, no the years that led up to this moment. The alcohol had worn off when his best friend's door had slammed and clicked. Kyle hadn't even known there had been a lock on the door, ever. The gush of tears increased.

He stopped and looked around the area he had set out for. Stark's Pond twinkled and glittered with the stars it reflected on its mirror like surface until a turtle came up for air and broke the reflective plane.

"Seven years bad luck for you, my friend…" Kyle murmured into the darkness. He tried to remember back through the years for a time he had broken a mirror perhaps. He couldn't remember. It was just his own doing…

The red head sat down miserably on the nearest fallen log he could find and gazed at the pond for a few seconds or a few hours, he wasn't sure. He played through his mind the last little while, his confession, not at all how he would have wanted it. His cheeks flushed at that. How else would it have been? Stan grinning, coming to him and holding him, whispering sweet things into his ear and stroking his hair?

His head throbbed to match his chest and gut. How was he going to face his best friend now?

"Kyle…?"

The Jew flew around to meet the voice in the darkness. He could feel his cheeks light up even when he averted Stan's eyes. "Hey…" he murmured as he slowly turned back around and took a deep breath, planting his head firmly in his hands, "I thought you went to bed…"

Carefully, Stan placed himself next to his depressed counterpart. "Sure is nice out here. Stark's pond is never thawed out like this…Sure is pretty…" he sighed. An awkward silence pursued for what felt like several hours. Kyle did not move. Stan decided to face the situation head on.

"Look, I know you were drunk and it didn't mean anything, dude. I am not holding it against you and I am sorry I yelled at you…I was drunk too you know…" he whispered, keeping his concentration on the pond. His words didn't seem to help his friend like he had expected, though. Kyle was now trembling.

"Wou…wou…would you ever…h…h…hate me, Stan? Would you ever not for…forgive me for anything?" Kyle muttered from his palms. He felt an arm go around him and his friend move nearer to his face.

"Fuck Kyle, do you think I am that bad of a friend? Jesus dude, I would forgive you anything…We're super best friends for Christ's sake. We're bros…"

The Jewish boy slowly lifted his soggy face towards Stan, giving his best friend a glimpse of a side of Kyle he had never seen but once and never wanted to see again. Kyle still wouldn't look at him.

"I would ask you for this not to change anything, but that's a fucking stupid thing to ask...I…_do_ love you, Stan…for as long as I can remember…"

His raven haired friend blink once, blinked twice. "W…what?"

Kyle put his head back into the protection of his hands and felt more tears heat his face as they streamed down. He would not lose control, though. He would not weep, even though it was over. Stan stood up and walked a few paces away from his friend, at a loss for more words.

"So you _are_…gay?"

"I don't know…I don't know, dude…" Kyle's voice cracked and popped in his reply. He fell silent again, waiting for the reply to his answer.

"So you have been in love with me for, what did you say, as long as you can remember?! You, mister Confess-Your-Sins-I've-Learned-Something-Today?! How long were you going to keep this a secret? What the fuck, man?!" Stan yelled, backing away towards the log and the boy sitting on it.

Kyle was full out crying now. The grief and sorrow in his eyes almost affected his raven haired friend when he reached out towards him and dropped to his knees weeping. "Stan…please understand…I…I was…I was afraid…oh please Stan…" he sobbed between breaths, "I didn't…want…to…lose your…friendship…"

Stanley shook his head, heart pounding, and turned around before continuing on back from the way he came. Just as he reached the trail some feet away he paused, but did not turn around. Kyle could hear a sigh even through his stopped up head and wet face.

"Dude, you're my best friend…my bro…and I would never hate you or not forgive you of anything but…I just need some time to think about all this…" and with that he started back up the trail to his family's house, leaving Kyle alone by the pond.

-

Stan woke up early with thoughts of a certain Jew floating through his mind. Had the crazy night all been a dream? He had had those sorts of things happen to him before…no. He could vividly see the drunken Kyle, tears and snot smearing his usually so reserved pale face. Fuck, he had been so mean to his red headed friend…

"Kyle, I am really sorry about last night. I love ya man, no matter what! I care about you and I hope we can get going on this trip and think nothing of it…" he rehearsed to himself on the way down his stairs where Kyle would probably still be asleep on the couch. He would have to jump on him and wake him up.

No Kyle.

A wave of guilt flooded Stan like it never had before. Hurting beavers and flooding a city long ago hadn't made him feel this bad. "Shit, I bet he went back to his house last night…" He pulled on his shirt and shoes that had been left carelessly on the couch and headed off to the Broflovski's. He could feel the impending doom. Man, was Sheila going to be angry.

Doom upon himself changed to a different feeling when he reached his best friend's house. "Wha…what's going on?" Stan felt himself ask as he walked up to the step where the police officer was standing in front of a very different Mrs. Broflovski than he had ever seen.

"My bubby! There has to be some mistake! He never even drank! He knows better being diabetic!" Stan calmed a little. Kyle had gotten himself arrested. Jesus, what a thing to do on the night before their big trip, too. "I'm sorry Sheila, but this is definitely him and we found a large amount of alcohol in his system…" officer Barbrady admitted softly.

Stan chuckled, "Ya, sounds like Kyle. Sorry bout that…I shouldn't have talked him into drinking. It was my fault Barbrady. What's bail? We gotta get going!"

The adults turned to look at Stan as if they hadn't even noticed he was there. Sheila wailed and the officer dropped his head. "Stanley, Kyle isn't in jail…Kyle is…Kyle had an accident. A couple of kids found him in Stark's pond this morning…Kyle is dead."

* * *

**One more to go I think…**


	6. Because he was his Best Friend

**Well, I think this is the last chappie…Thanks for reading it and I hope it was worth your time whether you liked it or not? O.o**

"Hahaha, I can't believe these shows still come on anymore!" Kyle exclaimed between his fits of laughter, "These were on when _we_ were kids!" Stan wiped a tear away from his smiling complexion. Terrance and Philip just didn't come on enough anymore. "Ya, Wendy hates it when I let the kids watch em'. I'm really glad you're here, dude. I hate living in Denver away from you. Why don't you visit more often?"

Kyle grew somber and looked straight into his best friend's eyes. "Why don't _you_ visit more often? South Park is home, dude. It's hard for me to leave…" his eyes cast downwards as he spoke these words.

Hurt clutched at the midnight haired man's chest as he gazed upon his best friend. "I'm so sorry. I still can't forgive myself for what happened…" He was hushed as the red head put a cold finger to his lips. "Eh, I guess I shouldn't have tried to clean myself up before heading back. I was waaay too drunk to swim…I should have known better…It wasn't your fault, Stan." A comforting smile touched his lips.

"Stan! PLEASE get off your ass from those stupid shows and come read a story to Kyle! He is crying for you!" Wendy pleaded as she turned the corner with a baby girl in one arm and a folded letter in the other. Bills, no doubt. With a sigh, Stan looked one last time to his best friend in apology before getting up. As he well knew, no one was there. "Ok honey, I'm going…"

He got up slowly and padded into his son's bedroom. "Ok Kye, quick story tonight. Dad isn't feeling very well…" he admitted as he gazed lovingly down on the small black haired boy gazing up at him. Dark freckles sprinkled his cheeks, though Stan had no idea which side of the family they could have come from. "Tell me about how you and your friend risked your lives to save an egg…" the small boy yawned.

Stan sighed at the memory and took a breath, "Ok, so when I was nine my class had to do a parenting project. My best friend got paired up with mom even though…"

-

Back in South Park stood an aging stone. All that was on it was a star of David and a name. In front were fresh flowers that an elderly, yet very dedicated mother set out every week and an old rotting red puffball hat, half buried in the ground from over the years.

A lone figure sauntered up to the grave and gazed upon the hat for a moment before picking it up. He touched the soggy puff ball and fingered the red trim before placing it gently on his head. He made a funny face. He never had looked right in it; all of his hair would make it look lumpy or stick out in long bright curls. Oh well, a gift was a gift. The teen closed his eyes. The hat was gone. Wouldn't Stan think it funny the next time he sees him wearing the old hat. He would probably laugh, and making Stan laugh was the best thing in the world; not because he had been in love with him since before he could remember, but because he was his best friend.

END

* * *

**Though Kyle **_**did**_** die and **_**was**_** angsty at the same time as being gay, I mostly had him die because I wanted to write Stan aftermath…**

**I tried to soften the blow of death with some bonding...I liked it at least...heh And little Kyle...I thought he was adorable...even though there are no pictures of him...I thought it appropriate...**

**I love Kyle. He's the man…boy…whatever…And truthfully, I was going to kill Stan but couldnt bring myself to thrust that pain upon my poor litte Jew! lol**

**And again, thanks for reading my fiction and I relly do hope you liked it...at least mostly!**


End file.
